Childish Feelings
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Why does Rin keep staring at Haruka? Read to find out!


_So this is my first fanfic that isn't a Naruto, Soul Eater, or Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Which is exciting o.o_

_This is from Haru's POV and takes place when they were younger._

**. . .**

Rin laughed and clapped me on the back before slinging his arm around my shoulders. "We won, Haruka!" He looked at me with the same grin on his face. Me, Rin, Makoto, and Nagisa had just finished swimming in, and winning, a race. Of course, I was against it from the very beginning, but when Rin started begging and looking at me with those stupid eyes of his I really couldn't say no. I don't know why though. This feeling is weird and I don't think I like it.

"Yeah." I said simply, patting his arm. I shrugged a bit and looked at him, trying to get his arm off. It was kinda heavy.

Nagisa broke free after the photo was taken and stood in front of us, spreading his arms out as his goggles swung around his neck. "Why don't we all go celebrate at Makoto-chan's house!" He giggled a bit, running forward and jumping on Makoto.

Everyone was laughing and agreeing, looking at the trophy we had gotten. Rin glanced over at me and smiled, walking over before grabbing my wrist. "Come on, we're gonna go play video games and eat pizza at Makoto's place. Okay?" He didn't wait for a reply before dragging me back over to the group and to the locker room.

"Uh... Sure." I trailed behind him, blushing as his hand slowly slid into mine. Why was my heart beating so fast? I'd held hands with Nagisa before, so why was it different with him...?

I kept quiet as we started getting dressed and ready to go back to Makoto's house. Since we were all guys, we didn't have a problem getting completely naked in front of each other while we changed from out swimsuits into our street clothes, although I found myself glancing at Rin more than I should have. What's wrong with me!

"Haru-chan, let's go!" Nagisa grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the locker room, laughing the whole time. I rolled my eyes and followed, not really minding how much Nagisa talked. I glanced over at Rin and saw him glaring before turning to face forward again. What kind of look was that? Jeez, he's making me ask myself a lot of questions today...

Nagisa pulled me through Makoto's front door and into the living room, sitting me on the couch. "Makoto's mom already ordered the pizza, so we can start playing games!" He sat on my right, him and Makoto grabbing controllers. Rin came over and sat on my left before Makoto could, also handing me a controller.

"Here. Hope you're expecting to get your butt kicked by me." He grinned as the game started, both of us turning to start playing. I didn't even know what we were playing, just that Rin's thigh and shoulder kept brushing against mine. I sighed as he beat me again, looking up as Makoto's mom brought the pizza in.

"Here boys, enjoy! If you need anything else, I'll be in the kitchen." With that she stepped out again, leaving us to eat.

We ate in silence for a while, not including some off-hand comments from Nagisa about random things like how Makoto's living room was set up and how the pizza tasted. I was nibbling on my own when Rin suddenly turned to me and stared. I tried ignoring him for a little while, deciding to turn to Nagisa instead."

"Your swimming looked really good today, Nagisa." I commented, still eating.

"Ah, you really think so? You looked beautiful as always, Haru-chan! Your strokes were perfect. You looked like a... A dolphin out there! So graceful." He went on about it, gesturing and talking while he was eating. I sighed, a small smile on my lips as I turned back forward, leaving Makoto to deal with Nagisa for now. I stared at my lap and finished my piece, glancing up and seeing Rin still staring at me with a weird expression on his face.

"You keep staring at me..." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. It's not that I didn't like that he was staring, it's just... It's really confusing me that he is. I don't understand it.

"Well, yeah. You have pizza sauce on you." He smiled a bit, staring at me with wide eyes. I blushed a bit without meaning to, touching my cheeks and the corners of my mouth.

"Really, where?" I let my hand fall, staring right back at him. He suddenly grabbed my chin and pressed his lips against mine, his tongue poking out and licking my lower lip. I felt my face heat up and could tell Nagisa and Makoto were staring at this point. '_W-What...? Why is he...?_' He pulled away with a smirk, starting to eat again.

"Right around there." He laughed and leaned back, smirking as I stared at him longer. He just... Kissed me. Rin, my friend from swim club, just _kissed_ me. I didn't know what to do... Has he always liked me? Was this some pent up emotional issues just coming out in a kiss? My mind was a mess. I mean, I guess I like him too. He made my stomach turn whenever he smiled at me, but I always thought maybe I was sick most of the time.

Suddenly, Nagisa started giggling. "How cute! Rin-chan has a crush on Haru-chan..." He pushed my closer to Rin until I was practically against his chest, looking up at him. "Do you like him too, Haru-chan?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, still smirking as he waited for an answer. "Well Haru-chan? Do you like me back?" I scooted off his chest, staring at my hands in my lap as my blush spread from my cheeks to the tips of my ears.

"M-Maybe a little bit..." I mumbled out shyly. I'd never really been the kinda guy to just say my feelings out loud, so this was not only hard but really embarrassing for me.

Nagisa smiled, and jumped up, grabbing Makoto's hand and nodding. "Me and Makoto-chan are dating!" He blurted out, smiling wide and swinging their arms between them. "Now we can all say we're dating our best friends!"

Makoto jumped and covered Nagisa's mouth, blushing bright red as he stared at him. "Y-You promised we weren't gonna tell them until we were sure they weren't going to care!" He fell back on the couch, huffing out a sigh. "You're so impossible sometimes..."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at those two. "That's great, guys. At least someone can handle Nagisa..." I blushed lightly as Rin grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me tight against his chest. "U-Uh..."

"Today was a pretty great day, huh? We won a trophy and I got myself a boyfriend." Everyone laughed with him, turning back to the games and pizza. Although everyone was holding hands with someone else, it was just like it had been before anyone had said anything, and it couldn't have been any better.

…..

I sighed and leaned against Rin's arm, watching Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto playing cards on the floor. It'd been years since that day, and me and Rin were still dating even after he moved to Australia. Nagisa and Makoto were still dating too, although I don't know how he could handle Nagisa so well. Anyway, we were hanging out with another, more recent member of our swim club Rei and... It felt like when we were kids again.

"Hey Rin...?" I looked up at him, sighing softly as I wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"Hmm?" He looked down at me, sliding one arm around me with a smile. His teeth had gotten bigger and sharper, making him look more like a shark than he did when we were younger.

"I missed you when you left." I stared up at him with an expressionless face, but projecting all the love I had for him through my eyes so he knew how much I cared.

He chuckled softly, pulling me closer to him. "Yeah. I missed you too." And with that, we went back to watching the three on the floor yelling and laughing with each other.

I really had missed all this.

**. . .**

_And my lame little story is done~ This really isn't my best work, but hey. I wrote this in, like, and hour, so cut me some slack XD_


End file.
